April Winchell
April Terri Winchell is an American actress, voice actress, writer, talk radio host, and commentator who has done several voice roles for Disney, such as Ms. Finster in the TV series Recess and Sylvia in the Disney Channel/Disney XD animated series Wander Over Yonder. She provided the voice for Black Heron in ''DuckTales 2017''. She is also the current voice of Clarabelle Cow The Queen of Hearts, and the Matchmaker. She is the daughter of the actor and comedian Paul Winchell. Disney Roles Char 29958.jpg|'Clarabelle Cow' (1996–present) 3277677267 2be9b93046.jpg|'The Queen of Hearts' (2011–present) Cruella TV Version.jpg|'Cruella De Vil' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) Icerarogerrabbit2451.jpg|'Baby Herman' (baby talk) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) The Bugmaster.jpg|'The Bug Master' (Darkwing Duck) 1304143482221.jpg|'Peg Pete' (Goof Troop) Char 49815.jpg|'Danielle Wrathmaker' (Goof Troop) Char 36926.jpg|'Miss Lily' (Goof Troop) Char 12265.jpg|'Shrew' (Jungle Cubs) Baby hermans mom1.jpg|'Baby Herman's Mother' (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) 1301146947770.png|'Lydia Pearson' (Pepper Ann) Grandma (Pepper Ann).png|'Grandma' (Pepper Ann) Mulan 062.jpg|'The Matchmaker' (Mulan II, current) Tarzan 675.jpg|'Terk' (The Legend of Tarzan) Vlcsnap-2011-10-04-07h22m04s9.png|'Nora Nebulon' (Lloyd in Space) Tanya.jpg|'Tanya Vanderflock' Mighty Ducks (TV series) The slippery serpent.png|'Slippery Serpent' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) 1178.jpg|'Dilandra (Dyl) Piquel' (Bonkers) DorisDeer.jpg|'Doris Deer' (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) Char 77063.jpg|'Police Officer' Char 71746.jpg|'Mayor' char 33818.jpg|'Blanca Dishon' (Phineas and Ferb) Spirit44.png|'Bridgette Oshinomi' (Phineas & Ferb) Character finister.jpg|'Ms. Muriel P. Finster' (Recess) Hypnotheria_(006).png|'Hypnotheria' (Teamo Supremo) Char 51917.jpg|'Pelican' Singsong Bird.jpg|'The Sing-Songbird' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) Helga Magnuson.png|'Helga Magnuson' (Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) Sylvia.jpg|'Sylvia' (Wander Over Yonder) Mrsedmonds.jpg|'Mrs. Edmonds' (Lilo & Stitch: The Series) Char 36925.jpg|'Doris' Lady DeBurne.jpg|'Lady DeBurne' (The Hunchback of Notre Dame II) Lalani.png|'Lalani' Quack Pack Episode 28 The Boy Who Cried Ghost - YouTube45.jpg|'Viking' (Quack Pack) Bellesmagicalworld 083.jpg|'Chandeleria' (Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World) Rose's_Mother.png|'Rose's mother' (American Dragon: Jake Long) Ogre Princess02.png|'Ogre Princess' (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) char 75489.jpg|'Ma' (Gravity Falls) PerrywithLeiandR2.jpg|'Princess Leia' (Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars) Mrs. Mahoney.jpg|'Mrs. Mahoney' (Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure) Lucky Aunt Coco Uncle Beamer HDTWDL.jpg|'Aunt Coco' (101 Dalmatians: The Series) The Duchess.png|'The Duchess' (Sofia the First) Hildy.jpeg|'Hildy' (Kronk's New Groove) Marge.jpeg|'Marge' Tina (Kronk's New Groove).jpeg|'Tina' 9x622kmzbht01 - Edited.jpg|'Black Heron' (DuckTales 2017) Tarzanterksmotherter.jpg|'Terk's Mother' (Tarzan) 8vxcx.jpg|'Hilda Hippo' (Mickey and the Roadster Racers) Tuti.png|'Tuti' (Amphibia) Fens.png|'Fens' (Amphibia) Gallery April Winchell SDCC.jpg|April WInchell speaks at the 2012 San Diego Comic Con. Jack McBrayer April Winchel WoY.jpg|April Winchell and Jack McBrayer behind the scenes of Wander over Yonder. ru:Эйприл Уинчелл Category:1960s births Category:Tarzan Category:House of Mouse Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Mulan Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Goof Troop Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Pepper Ann Category:The Mighty Ducks Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Aladdin Category:Recess Category:Hercules Category:Kim Possible Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Gravity Falls Category:People Category:Females Category:Actresses Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Gargoyles (series) Category:Disney Channel Actors and Actresses Category:Recess: School's Out Category:Quack Pack Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:People from New York Category:Shnookums and Meat Category:Writers Category:American people Category:Voice actresses Category:Epic Mickey Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Sofia the First Category:Lloyd in Space Category:Teamo Supremo Category:Fish Hooks Category:Mickey Mouse (TV series) Category:ABC Category:DuckTales Category:Disney XD Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Junior Actors and Actresses Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney Revival Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Nightmare Ned Category:Amphibia Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Touchstone Pictures Category:American Dragon: Jake Long